L'étrange rencontre d'Hermione Granger
by lily forever
Summary: HGDM-NBRL... Hermione a rendez-vous avec drago sur le chemin de Traverse. Jusqu'à là, tout va bien... Mais alors pourquoi est-ce que c'est Narcissa Malefoy qui se tient à la place de son petit-ami ?


_Ne me demandez pas d'ou est sortie cette idée bizarre de cette rencontre bizarre entre ma Narcissa Chérie et Hermione, mais... La voila, bien écrite,devant vos yeux. C'est très court, d'un autre coté, une fille et sa future belle-mère, euh... _

_C'est donc un Mione/Drago, sans aucuns doutes avec en prime un Cissa/mumus parce que je les aimes trop :D_

_J'espère que vous aimerez ! _

_Lil's_

**

* * *

**

**L'étrange rencontre d'Hermione Granger**

Hermione avait envoyée sa missive le matin même, mais elle ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'il serait au rendez-vous, comme à son habitude. Elle adressa un sourire radieux a son reflet qui grimaça devant tant de bonne humeur, attrapa sa veste et son sac à main, puis sortit de son appartement avec l'étrange impression que cet après-midi allait être mémorable. Elle rit toute seule de ses pensées idiotes et gambada jusqu'à une ruelle noire,d'où elle se dépêcha de transplaner.

Elle retrouva avec plaisir le vieux Chaudron Baveur et adressa gaiement un signe de la main à Tom qui répondit par son plus grand sourire, révélant des dents jaunes ... Quand il y en avait, bien sur. Elle tapota les briques avec un excitemment de petite fille,et pénétra sur le chemin de Traverse. Elle courut presque jusqu'à la Terrasse du glacier, les joues roses à l'idée de le revoir, même s'ils s'étaient quittés hier...

Ah L'amour..

Cependant, l'heure avançait, et il n'apparaissait pas. Le coeur d'Hermione commença à battre plus vite, tandis qu'elle jetait des coups d'oeil de plus en plus fréquents à sa montre. Finalement, une ombre lui cacha le soleil et elle respira plus librement. Son grand sourire revint alors qu'elle levait la tête :

- Enfin ! Tu sais que tu as failli me faire att...

Elle stoppa sa phrase en regardant de plus près la personne. Elle avait les cheveux blonds, assurément, mais ils étaient plus dorés que blanc et étaient retenus dans un chignon compliqués. Elle avait même les yeux bleus, mais ceux-ci n'exprimaient que curiosité, il n'y avait pas une once de l'amour qu'elle y voyait d'habitude. Hermione failli s'étouffer sans avoir besoin de quelque chose pour l'aider.

Ce n'était pas Drago Malefoy, qui se tenait devant elle : C'était sa mère.

- Madame Malefoy ? réussit-elle à demander avec une voix étrangement aigue.

L'élégante femme hocha la tête avec un sourire froid et s'installa en face d'Hermione. Ses fines mains blanches qui firent pâlir d'envie l'ancienne griffondor se croisèrent sur la table, et ses yeux bleus la scrutèrent dans le moindre détail.

- Vous êtes Hermione, je suppose ? finit-elle demander avec une voix douce et suave.

Incapable de parler, Hermione se contenta d'hocher la tête. A sa grande surprise, Mme. Malefoy éclata d'un rire pure et cristallin qui fit tourner la tête à plusieurs clients de la Terrasse.

- Mon fils est fou. constata-t-elle après s'être arrêtée de rire. Une fille de moldus !

Bien qu'elle est évitée de l'insulter, Hermione sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, ayant la ferme impression que la mère de son petit-ami se moquait d'elle ouvertement.

Si vous êtes ici pour vous moquer ou m'insulter, Mme.Malefoy, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je resterais une minute de plus en votre compagnie ! s'écria-t-elle en se levant.

Attendez !

La main fine lui agrippa le bras, obligeant la blonde à se lever à son tour. Toujours furieuse, Hermione lui lança un regard noir, mais Narcissa avait seulement l'air surprise de la réaction violente de son interlocutrice.

Qu'ais-je dis, Miss. Granger ? demanda-t-elle poliment mais avec un étonnement sincère.

Vous venez pour vous dire que votre fils est fou de sortir avec moi. Répondit Hermione, la voix vibrante de colère.

La phrase parut encore plus étonnée la dame qui la fixait désormais sans retenue, visiblement médusée.

Eh bien ? finit-elle par dire, N'est-ce pas la vérité ? Il est peu judicieux pour mon fils de sortir avec vous puisque son père ne sera sûrement pas consentant à cette relation !

Qui a-t-il de mal à ce que votre fils m'aime ? répliqua Hermione en essayant par tous les moyens de garder son calme. La guerre est finie, Mme. Malefoy. Laissons les préjugés là où ils se doivent d'être… A la poubelle !

La femme resta quelques secondes silencieuse, visiblement plongée dans ses pensées. Un léger sourire finit par s'installer sur ses lèvres fines et rosées, et elle lâcha enfin le bras d'Hermione.

Pourrions nous discuter ailleurs ? Je n'aime pas que les gens entendent les conversations privées.

Le chemin de Traverse est rempli de personnes qui écouteront notre conversation.

Allons du côté moldus, alors.

Estomaquée, Hermione resta sans voix plusieurs secondes.

Mais… Mais enfin, vous ? Du coté moldus ? Mais vous méprisez les moldus !

Je n'ai jamais dit cela. Riposta Narcissa, toujours très calme.

Vous vous fichez de moi ? s'exclama Hermione exaspérée en oubliant de parler poliment. Vous venez de dire que vous n'étiez pas consentante à la relation entre votre fils et moi parce que j'étais une fille de moldus !

Les mains blanches se serrèrent convulsivement et Narcissa fusilla du regard Hermione.

Vous mélangez tout, Hermione. Ce que fait, ou ce que pense mon mari n'est pas forcément ce que je fais ou ce que je pense. J'ai un avis très différent de lui sur ce sujet, c'est pourquoi je n'ai pas forcé mon fils à vous envoyer un message pour vous dire qu'il vous rejoindrait chez vous, endroit où j'aurais pu vous lancer des doloris à profusion !

Plusieurs clients sursautèrent en entendant la belle dame perdre son calme et parler du sortilège doloris. Narcissa leur envoya un regard brûlant de rage et attrapa le poignet d'Hermione pour l'attirer plus loin. Néanmoins, elle était toujours aussi furieuse et Hermione se sentit coupable de l'avoir jugée si vite.

Je suis désolée, Mme. Malefoy. Je me suis laissée emporter par la peur de votre jugement de l'amour que j'ai pour Drago. S'excusa-t-elle avec une voix douce.

Appelez moi Narcissa, s'il-vous-plait, vous me faites sentir si vieille ! répondit Narcissa avec un ton encore un peu sec.

Hermione remarqua que sa colère s'était grandement atténuée et esquissa un sourire poli en hochant la tête, acceptant la requête avec joie. Quelle bonne idée de sympathiser avec la mère de son petit-ami ! Elle en connaissait un qui allait avoir une surprise !

Une chose m'intrigue. Recommença-t-elle cependant prudemment. Vous vous souvenez de notre sixième année ? Ce jour là, dans ce magasin…

Les apparences, Hermione. Coupa Narcissa. Pendant votre sixième année, nous étions justement en temps de guerre. Je devais porter ce masque de femme de sang-pur soumise à son crétin de mari.

Vous n'aimez pas votre mari ?

Narcissa eut un ricanement amer.

Je l'ai aimé. Confia-t-elle. Comme un frère. Quand je l'ai épousé, je pensais encore qu'il était intelligent.

Hermione se tut, ne trouvant rien à redire à cette phrase remplie de vérité. Elles marchèrent silencieusement, évitant avec succès les passants qui marchaient en sens inverse, et elles se retrouvèrent bientôt près du chaudron baveur. La brune jeta un regard interrogateur vers l'autre femme.

Vas-t-on toujours du côté moldu ?

Nous y serons plus tranquilles pour discuter.

D'un mouvement vif, Hermione enleva sa cape, laissant découvrir un chandail bleu et un simple jean. Narcissa eut le même mouvement et Hermione hoqueta de surprise : la blonde avait un jean, elle aussi, et un chemisier en soie fine… Aucune robe de sorcière.

Vous m'impressionnez. Souffla la jeune femme.

Narcissa eut un léger rire et lui indiqua d'un mouvement de tête la sortie côté moldus. Elles reprirent leur route côte à côte, croisant quelques rares passants moldus ayant réussi à braver le temps humide… Evidemment, n'étant pas sorciers, ils ne connaissaient pas les sorts de chauffages et se recroquevillaient devant une cheminée ou devant leur radiateur.

Racontez moi comment vous êtes tombés amoureux, Drago et vous. Demanda subitement Narcissa.

Hermione rougit.

Peu après qu'il nous ai aidé en nous trouvant un nouveau local. Raconta-t-elle. Un soir, nous nous sommes retrouvés tous les deux devant une tasse de chocolat pour cause d'insomnie et nous avons discuté. C'est devenu un rituel, c'était tous les soirs la même chose. Et puis un jour, je l'ai embrassé, je me suis excusée pendant cinq bonnes minutes, totalement gênée, et pour me faire taire, il m'a embrassé à son tour.

Comme c'est romantique. Soupira Narcissa, les yeux rêveurs.

C'est assez gênant d'en parler avec vous. Sourit Hermione, mais oui, je suppose que c'est très romantique.

Une mère passa devant elles, se disputant avec une adolescente qui devait être sa fille. La « rencontre » laissa un nouveau blanc, mais Hermione n'avait pas envie de le remplir, tant il était agréable de marcher simplement. Elles arrivèrent près d'un parc, et d'un commun accord, prirent le petit sentir qui menaient à l'air de jeu. Des enfants riaient et couraient, et leurs mères souriaient tendrement malgré le froid.

Hermione soupira et hésita un peu avant de reprendre la conversation.

Je pensais vraiment que vous seriez contre cette relation, Narcissa. C'est bête de le répéter, je sais, mais…

Hermione, puis-je vous confiez quelque chose ? la coupa Narcissa.

Bien sur.

J'envie mon fils. Il a le courage que je n'ai pas eut et si je l'encourage, c'est parce que moi j'ai regretté toute ma vie d'avoir choisi la facilité, au lieu de ce que j'avais envie.

Hermione s'arrêta en fronçant les sourcils.

Que voulez-vous dire ?

Je suis tombée amoureuse moi aussi. D'un sang-mélé et d'un griffondor de surcroît. Je crois même que vous avez déjà entendu parler de lui. Bref, il m'aimait aussi et nous sortions ensemble. Mais mon père m'a appris que si je n'épousais pas Lucius et que j'osais leur faire le même affront qu'Androméda, il le tuerait.

Horrifiée, Hermione porta une main à sa bouche pour étouffer le cri que menaçait de franchir ses lèvres.

Il ne l'aurait pas vraiment fait, non ? demanda-t-elle avec un ton peu convaincu.

Narcissa lui jeta un regard amer.

Votre réaction parle pour vous, Hermione. Mon cousin a sûrement du cracher sur notre famille tant qu'il le pouvait.

C'est vrai que mis à part Androméda… Mais racontez-moi la suite, s'il-vous-plait.

La suite vous la connaissez. J'ai cédé au chantage de mon père, parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il meure. J'ai épousé Lucius, qui était encore sympathique et presque aimant, puis j'ai eut Drago.

Hermione resta silencieuse et promena son regard autour d'elle. Elle avait tellement de peine et de sympathie désormais, pour cette femme dont elle ne connaissait rien quelques heures auparavant. Elle avait bien sur remarqué que Drago en parlait avec la plus grande tendresse, mais elle n'avait jamais vu la femme, seulement la mère qu'elle pouvait être. Elle s'en voulu un peu.

Nous devrions rentrez chez nous. Proposa Narcissa. Mon fils doit camper devant la porte de votre appartement pour savoir si je ne vous ai pas raconté la fois où il hurlé à son père qu'il voulait devenir champion de quidditch une couche-culotte sur la tête.

Hermione éclata de rire, et Narcissa prit un air faussement désolé.

Oups, je n'étais pas sensée le dire. Pourriez-vous éviter de lui dire ?

OoO

Au revoir, Narcissa.

Au revoir Hermione.

Le temps des adieux était venu. Bien sur, elles se reverraient certainement, les occasions ne manqueraient sûrement pas. Mais seraient-elles aussi franches ces jours-là ? Se confieraient-elles un jour comme elles l'avaient fait aujourd'hui ? Rien n'était moins sur, et elles savaient toutes deux que le moment était étrangement solennel.

Pourtant, il fallait bien partir un jour, et ce fut Hermione qui se détourna la première, prête à transplaner. Cependant, Narcissa se remit à parler, et elle écouta, le dos toujours tourné.

Drago à une sœur, elle s'appelle Mélanie et elle habite en France. Elle a les mêmes yeux dorés que son père.

Hermione se raidit. Les yeux dorés étaient un caractéristique des loups-garous, d'après « créatures magiques, comment savoir qui est quoi ? ». Narcissa n'avait-elle pas dit qu'elle était sensée le connaître ? Son cœur battit soudain à folle allure et elle se retourna précipitamment.

Vous… Vous et… _Rémus Lupin_ ? lança-t-elle, incrédule.

Narcissa esquissa un sourire doux mais triste.

Ne le dites pas à Drago ou Mélanie, s'il-vous-plait.

Et ce fut-elle qui, dans un mouvement gracieux, disparut la première, laissant une Hermione perplexe, étonnée, bouleversée, mais surtout curieuse. Elle se promit qu'un jour, elle demanderait l'histoire complète à Narcissa.

En attendant, ça avait été une drôle rencontre ; Drôle, mais enrichissante, sans aucun doute.

* * *

Vous avez aimé ? Non, oui ?

Laissez-moi une chtite review, revieweur adorés :D


End file.
